Vacation with Dasey
by theirishleprechaun
Summary: on the last day of the Mcdonald-Venturi vacation, will we finally get to see some dasey? read and find out! a dasey pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation with Dasey**

It was the day after the talent show for the marsh and the McDonald-Venturi family was getting ready to leave for home in the morning.

Casey, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were all on the dock watching the sun set. They started out quiet—they weren't fighting in some way for once—until Derek and Casey started nudging each other with their shoulders. The nudges quickly became shoves, and soon the duo was trying to push each other off the dock and into the lake.

Derek pushed Casey off first and stood their laughing as his stepsister angrily thrashed in the water—mad that her perfectly curled hair had gotten wet, making her hair straighten out. When she stopped yelling at Derek she decided she might as well pull him in too and grabbed his ankles, dragging him in.

When Casey wouldn't stop laughing at the surprised expression on Derek's face he splashed her, making sure to aim at her head. She immediately splashed back and the expressions on their faces quickly changed from laughing and carefree to serious and determined.

Meanwhile Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti quietly sat on the dock, watching their older siblings bicker, and making bets on who they thought would win.

"—Are you kidding? Derek got her hair wet, she is _so_ not going to let him win now," argued Lizzie.

"Derek is the alpha dog, he would _never_ let a _girl_ win," countered Edwin.

"Can't we just go make s'mores?" interrupted Marti.

Lizzie ignored Marti's question, "Sexist much, Edwin? So what if Casey's a girl, she can still take Derek, just like how I can still beat you in arm wrestling—"

The conversation was interrupted as Casey dragged herself back onto the dock, stood, and ran toward the lodge with Derek hot on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation with Dasey part 2**

As Casey ran from Derek, she headed towards the cabins, trying to see through the fading sunlight. Derek eventually caught her, cornering her inside the cabin that she and Jesse had used as a dance studio for the talent show.

"Gotcha now, Space Case."

"You haven't caught me til you've caught me, Derek Venturi."

"You've just asked for it."

Derek closed in on Casey, his hands finding purchase on her wrists, which he pinned to the wall above her head. Casey struggled, "Never!"

She successfully wiggled one hand out of Derek's grip and tried to duck under his arm, but he pulled her back and bumped into her—pinning Casey between him and the wall.

Casey gasped at the sudden contact and could see Derek's pupils dilate. A few seconds passed and Derek didn't step away or release Casey. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze, only interrupted whenever one of them quickly glanced at the other's lips. Without them really registering it, Derek slowly moved his head closer to hers and Casey didn't tell him to back off. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and kissed Derek. Their mouths met and quickly pulled away.

The two stopped breathing, realizing that their relationship had just gotten even more complicated. But Derek leaned in again wanting the taste of Casey's cherry lip gloss. He released her wrists and brought his hands down to her hips, letting his fingertips brush the skin visible above her soggy jeans. Casey let her arms circle Derek's neck, running her nimble fingers through his curly, wet hair. Their lips met again, slowly at first, and then more desperately, as if this moment had been building for a long time.

Derek was just beginning to work his way down to kissing Casey's neck when they heard Marti call for 'Smerek.' The two jerked apart, blushing and trying to straighten out their waterlogged clothes. Then they both quickly left the cabin, keeping a safe distance between them. Derek led the way, finding Marti on the pathway to the cabin.

"Nora said that it's bedtime. And for me to check on you guys."

"Ok, Smarti, we're fine. And it _is_ time for you to go to bed, it's 9;30."

Derek led Marti to the cabin they all shared and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Derek and Casey quickly changed, leaving their clothes to dry. Then Derek hopped on the futon, watching Casey climb the ladder to her bunk.

The next morning everybody loaded into the family car, leaving Casey and Derek in the prince again. And for once they didn't argue on the way home, they just drove in awkward silence.


End file.
